E! News
| editor = Ryan Seacrest (managing) A.J. Benza, Mysteries & Murders | country = United States | network = E! | first_aired = September 1, 1991 | last_aired = present | picture_format = 480i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV) | num_episodes = 7,500+ | website = https://web.archive.org/web/20101027072443/http://www.eonline.com/e/enews/ }} E! News, previously known as E! News Daily and E! News Live, is the flagship entertainment newscast of the E! network in the United States. Without italics, it is the name of the network's entertainment-news division. The newscast debuted on September 1, 1991, and primarily reports on celebrity news and gossip, along with previews of upcoming films and television shows, regular segments about all of those three subjects, and some news about the industry in general. Overview The program first aired on September 12, 1991. It was originally hosted by Dagny Hultgreen. It features stories and gossip about celebrities as well as the film, music, and television industries. Since its launch, it has broadcast under a variety of formats, at one point even airing live during the mid-2000s (at this time, the show was named E! News Live). Starting in 2006, it was hosted by Ryan Seacrest and Giuliana Rancic. In April 2012, Seacrest was replaced by Jason Kennedy. Rancic temporarily left the show on maternity leave in August 2012 due to the birth of her first son (through a surrogate), leaving others to question if she would return. But Rancic reassured her fans by releasing a statement saying she had just signed a three-year deal with E! News and Fashion Police. During her leave, her anchoring duties were taken over by Catt Sadler. From 2006 until late 2010, The Daily 10, hosted by Sal Masekela, Catt Sadler, and at one point Debbie Matenopoulos, aired following E! News. On September 21, 2010, E! announced the cancellation of The Daily 10. At this time, it was announced that E! News would be expanded to a one-hour format. The expansion became effective beginning on October 25, 2010, making it one of two entertainment news programs to have weekday editions that air in an hour-long format, HLN's Showbiz Tonight being the other. The series also debuted a new news set and began broadcasting in 16:9 high definition, downconverted to 4:3 letterbox (with pillarboxing for 4:3 SD video) on the channel's primary SD feed. Some talent previously featured on The Daily 10, including Catt Sadler, Clinton Sparks and Robbie Laughlin, were integrated into E! News, along with the addition of a segment called The Daily 10 Take, along with the inclusion of some former Daily 10 segments. E! News does not produce episodes on major holidays, including Memorial Day, Independence Day, Thanksgiving, and Christmas, with special pre-taped programs, the show's weekend edition or other E! programs airing instead, depending on where the holiday falls. In December 2017, Catt Sadler, left her anchoring duties on E! News as well as the E! network due to unequal pay between herself and her co-anchor, Jason Kennedy. In a statement to PEOPLE, an E! spokesperson said on behalf of the network and Kennedy, “E! compensates employees fairly and appropriately based on their roles, regardless of gender..." On-air staff Current on-air staff E! News is currently hosted by Jason Kennedy with correspondents rotating as co-host. Ken Baker, Kristin dos Santos, Melanie Bromley, Zuri Hall, Carissa Culiner, Sibley Scoles, Will Marfuggi, Erin Lim, Marc Malkin, and Justin Sylvester are correspondents. Ryan Seacrest, who anchored the show from 2006 until the signing of his new NBCUniversal deal in April 2012, remains a contributing correspondent, and is also managing editor of the program with Rancic. In July 2015, The Hollywood Reporter announced that Maria Menounos would replace Giuliana Rancic as the co-anchor of E! News in August 2015. Menounos later left in 2017 due to a brain tumor, and her position had been filled by rotating correspondents, such as Catt Sadler and Zuri Hall. Sadler later left in December 2017. In June 2018, E! announced that Rancic would be returning as co-anchor beginning in September 2018. Anchors * Jason Kennedy – anchor (2015–present) * Giuliana Rancic – correspondent/anchor (2001–2015, 2018—present) Correspondents * Kristin dos Santos – "Watch With Kristin" television correspondent (2001–present) * Melanie Bromley – Chief news correspondent (2012–present) * Carissa Culiner - correspondent (2014–present) * Zuri Hall - correspondent (2015—present) * Zanna Roberts Rassi – fashion correspondent * Erin Lim – correspondent * Will Marfuggi – correspondent * Sibley Scoles – correspondent * Justin Sylvester – correspondent Former on-air staff * Jules Asner – anchor/correspondent (1996–2003) * Ken Baker – chief correspondent (2008–2017) * David Burtka – correspondent (2012) * Ali Fedotowsky – correspondent (2013–2015) * Jesse Giddings – correspondent (2013–2014 or 2015) * Alicia Quarles – correspondent (2012–2015) * Terrence Jenkins – anchor/correspondent (2012–2015) * Ashlan Gorse – correspondent/"E! News Now" anchor (2008–2013) * Melana Scantlin – "E! News Now" anchor (2009–2011) * Ted Casablanca – "The Awful Truth" correspondent (1996–2012) * Samantha Harris – correspondent (2005–2008, later at ''The Insider and Entertainment Tonight) * Dagny Hultgreen – anchor/correspondent (1991–1993) * Steve Kmetko – anchor/correspondent (1994–2002) * Lynda Lopez – correspondent (2003) * Ben Lyons – film critic (2006–2011; now at Extra) * Eleanor Mondale – correspondent (1997, deceased) * Todd Newton – anchor/correspondent (1995–2007) * Maria Menounos – anchor (2015–2017) * Catt Sadler - correspondent/anchor (2010–2017) * Ryan Seacrest – anchor (2006–2011) * Gina St. John – anchor/correspondent (1997–1999) * Kathleen Sullivan – anchor/correspondent (1995–1996) Broadcast United States The show airs weeknights at 7 p.m. with reruns airing at 11 p.m. ET An hour-long weekend edition is also produced, consisting of mostly rebroadcasts of stories aired during the weekday editions, airing on Saturdays at 10 a.m. ET. International In the UK the show airs weekdays at 8 a.m., 9 a.m., 4 p.m. and 7 p.m. In Europe, excluding the UK, E! News is often edited into a 30-minute version, but the Hour version is aired at 5 p.m. and 8 p.m. CET. The show also keeps changing airing times from week to week. During August 2009, it was only airing once a day at 2:25 a.m. CET. The German version is produced by Alexander von Roon and broadcast on the Sky network. In the Philippines, the show airs on ETC after the US Telecast Tuesday to Saturday 10:00-11:00 p.m. with replays at 1:00-2:00 p.m. In India, the show airs on Zee Cafe at 6:00 p.m from Monday to Friday. International versions Latin American In Latin America the show was presented by Daniela Kosán and Renato López. Although E! News Latin America had different anchors, the video clips were the same. The show was cancelled in late 2008 and as of May 20, 2009 the show has been replaced by its American counterpart, with a two-minute recap of Latin American entertainment news retained, along with a 'week in review' half-hour program on Thursday nights. Both are currently hosted by Renato López. Asia Introduced in 2010, E! News Asia was a weekly round-up of entertainment stories from Hollywood and Asia, formerly anchored by Dominic Lau and Marion Caunter. Now produced as short form content, E! News Asia is currently hosted by Yvette King, with correspondents Raymond Gutierrez in the Philippines and Elizabeth and Maria Rahajeng in Indonesia. E! News Asia is available in 15 countries around the Asian region. Canada In Canada, in addition to the U.S. version, a weekly Canadian program titled E! News Weekend aired from 2008 to 2009 on the E! broadcast system owned by Canwest. This was a weekly 30-minute program hosted by Jason Ruta and Arisa Cox from the Hard Rock Café in downtown Toronto. The broadcast service ceased operations in August 2009, and this program was not carried over to the unaffiliated cable channel which picked up the E! brand in late 2010. The aforementioned E! system was unique in that it was transmitted through local broadcast stations which produced and aired their own local newscasts, similar to other North American broadcast networks – however, these programs specifically did not carry the E! News brand. For example, the system's flagship station CHCH-DT simply titled its newscasts CHCH News. This decision was made at least partly to avoid confusion with the U.S. (and later Canadian) entertainment news programs, but it was likely also intended to ensure that local newscasts were not themselves perceived as celebrity-oriented. However, this was an anomaly among Canadian networks which by that point had all, apart from E!, adopted network-based branding (CTV News, etc.) for their stations' local newscasts (even the Canadian E! network, under its previous branding as "CH", had used such branding). References External links *E! News Official Website *E! News in Jump The Shark *E! News' official Twitter * *Latest Entertainment News Category:E! network shows Category:1991 American television series debuts Category:1990s American television series Category:2000s American television series Category:2010s American television series Category:Entertainment news shows Category:English-language television programs